Hidden shadowhunter
by Winx4everclub
Summary: Bella was a shadowhunter but she ran away because she saw a demon kill a young girl. She had a life in Forks till they found her and brought her back to their quartars


Bella was waking around the city doing her patrol making sure there was no demons attacking or killing a mundane cause she didn't like to kill them only if she has too but she was nearly finished all she had to wait for Alec to take over for her

He showed up and stood beside her only to realise that she didn't no he was there so he placed his hand on her shoulder "Bella" he said in a calm voice trying to get her attention

She looked over to see Alec was standing beside her "hey Alec" she smiled at him while she looked around to see if Jace was here but he wasn't "are you here to take over patrol?" She asked him in a calm close as she looked back at him only to see he was looking at her with narrow eyes which made her roll her eyes at him "bye" with that she turned her back on him and walked away before he can reply 'what a jerk' she thought to herself but to come out of her thoughts as she heard a scream coming from the alley where she just passed so she looked and saw a demon attacking a mundane "ALEC" she shouted as she bolted into the alley

Alec looked in her direction when she called out his name only to see she was running in the alley so he followed after her to see she was fighting a demon while a mundane was sitting down with a gash on her stomach then he uses his bow and arrow at the demon "Bella, she needs help" he called out as he rushed over and takes over for her

She runs over to her and helped her up "you gong to be alright" she said to the mundane as she walked out of the alley and headed towards the hospital "stay awake" she said as she saw her close her eyes only to stop walking when the mundane fell on the ground so she checked her pulse but there was no pulse so she lays her down on the ground and stared at the dead mundane with a sad look on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks

He walked out of the alley after he finished the demon off to see Bella standing over the mundane with tears rolling down her cheeks "Bella" he called out to her

She looked in his direction and started to walk away to the institute so she can be on her own to think about something and what happened tonight then walked inside as soon as she reached the institute and headed towards her room only to stop when Izzy stood in front of her

Izzy knew that something was wrong as she saw Bella walking towards her room in a hurry with a sad look on her face so she stopped in front of her "are you alright? What happens?" She asked in a concern voice with a worried look on her face

Bella looks down at the floor while shaking her head "I want to be online" she stated while she opens her bedroom door then stepped inside and faced her best friend "I might see you tomorrow" she said to her with a smile on her face then closed the door when Izzy said night and walked away 'I don't want to do this anymore' she thought to herself as she sat down on a chair next to her desk 'only if I can leave' she realised that she can run away without no one knowing in case they stop her so she grabbed a suitcase and packed her stuff then opened the bedroom door and went to walk out with her suitcase in her hand

Jace went to knock on Bella's door to see if she was alright after Alec called him saying Bella was upset and might need someone to talk to but the door opened to see Bella holding a suitcase at her doorway "what are you doing?" He asked in a confuse voice while he looked at her with a worried look on his face

She just stared at him then looked at the floor with a panick look on her face knowing he might stop her from leaving "I want to leave for a bit" she admitted it to him getting ready to fight in case but she didn't want to especially not with Jace because she liked him but she didn't know if he liked her back or not

He let out a sigh and pulled out a black box "I want to give you something" he said as he pulled out a necklace and put it on her "promise me, you come back" he begged her hating she was leaving and he really liked her but didn't want to show it

She hugged him tightly greatly that he was letting her go "thank you" she said in excited voice but wanted to give him something till she returns so she pulled out her crossbow out of her wardrobe "I want you to look after this for me" she said as she placed it in his hand "goodbye Jace" with that she walked passed him to the emergency door and walked outside the building

Jace watched her leave with a tear rolling down his cheek

Bella walked into the building and straight to a woman behind the desk "hey, I want a ticket to the last stop please" she asked in a polite voice with a smile on her face and looked at her right side to see a little girl looking at her so she smiled and waved at her "it is fifty pound and it stops at Forks in Washington" she gave her the money and waiting for the coach

The coach parked outside in the car park

She walked in the coach and sat down next to the window but looked out of the window when the driver drove and watched as she left her hometown behind then she fell asleep after awhile watching trees go pass the window


End file.
